Stay Within My Embrace
by cheraichan
Summary: Valgaav and Filia. Instead of Filia helping Xellos in killing him. She runs to Valgaav and tries to get him to look at life a little differently...
1. Chapter 1

Stay Within My Embrace

A Filia and Valgaav story

By cheraichan

A/N: I do NOT own these charcters or story line. Though sometimes I wish I did so that I would have some spending cash ya know.

* * *

A she stood there, she could not bring herself to do anything to him. It was all wrong. Every last piece of what was happening. Even her feelings were all wrong. She was in love with him and couldn't help herself.

Instead of attacking him, she ran forward before anyone could stop her and she latched herself to him. Tears coming down and landing on his bare chest. She felt a growl deep in his chest, yet she held on, burying her head a little into his chest.

"Please…Valgaav…please stop this!" She choked out as she cried. His body had stiffened as she continued to cry. She cried because they both were alone now, because she understood how he felt and because she feared she would not be able to reach him.

* * *

He didn't know what to make of the girl now. Now that she had her arms around him. Something inside him stirred. A warm feeling completely foreign to him. He also took into consideration that if he killed her, they couldn't kill him, but that left a bad taste in his mouth. He could use her like a shield. That didn't really appeal to him either.

"Little girl…why?" He started off with a sarcastic saying but he couldn't finish it. He felt her grip tighten. It sent a shooting fuzzy, tickling feeling down his body. Staying in his lower half.

"I think…I don't know Valgaav…but, I can tell you that I am willing to stay with you." She said this so only he could hear. In a mere whisper, even though he knew she could have spoken louder and still not have them hear. A smirk graced his features as he felt the cool tears slowly come to a stop.

"My little Lina Inverse." He spoke out loud, toward the fiery haired sorceress.

"I am terribly sorry, but I am going to have to leave you for a while yet." With this he used his magic to teleport himself and Filia away.

* * *

Filia felt a little nervous as they teleported away, yet at the same time she felt more at peace then she had ever felt before. She head him speak.

"why…even after all I have done?" he sounded pained. A sound that she didn't like.

"because we have so much in common. We have both lost everyone, but even so, my people deserved it…we…did so many horrible things." She choked on the rest of her words. He eyes widened as she felt a flare of anger come from Valgaav. She just stood there as she felt him rip her hat off and grab her roughly by her hair. Tears shamefully collected at her yes and trickled down. Before she knew it or could fully process, Valgaav had leaned down and licked her tears from her face. Kissing her eye lids, then moving down to her lips. She drew in a shaky breath as his lips softly landed on her slightly parted ones.

* * *

He went to her in anger yet when he saw the tears of shame and sadness he couldn't help himself. He NEEDED her. At first he just licked her tears away but that wasn't enough. Moving down he captured her lips in a hesitant kiss. Feeling her lips part, he delved his tongue into her mouth. Deepening the kiss. The grip he had on her hair loosened and his hand slipped under her golden hair to the base of her neck. His other hand quickly took care of her cloak on its own accord. He felt a moan leave her lips and flow into his mouth. It was so sensual that he felt a tingling in the pit of his stomach. Which was slowly becoming a burning sensation. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stay within my embrace

Chapter Two

By Cheraichan

A/N: I do not own this and I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

He opened his golden eyes quickly when he found her arms had wrapped around his waist pulling him fully and solidly against hers. They fit perfectly to the other, which he found slightly funny. After all an Ancient and a Golden together made him have an odd feeling. Enemies by day, lovers by night. Closing his eyes quickly at that last thought.

"Lovers." He spoke in a husky voice against her lips as he continued to undress her slowly. Next off for her was the head piece, then her gloves.

Noticing that she was as caught up in the moment as him, a small smirk graced his features as his golden slit like eyes took in her deep blush. 'So innocent' his mind told him. He figured it had to do with the whole Shrine Maiden thing. 'She isn't one anymore. There is no one there. No more shrine.' His mind spoke out as he came to a stop of what he was doing. He looked down to his hands to find they had all but destroyed the dress. A small pain told him that her hands had become slightly claw like and had gripped his chest. Marking him in a way. He didn't mind it that much. At least it wasn't to intentionally hurt him. But, just maybe he was wrong. He started to feel hatred boiling again until she opened her desire hazed eyes. Their dark blue depths catching him in a small wish to continue.

* * *

She was in a haze to say the least. A deep burning sensation swept through her entire body. Her tail had long since popped up and she knew she had her fingers in claws. She felt bad that she had dug into his chest. Even lightly. In her hazy state she looked down as she removed her hands. Watching for a bit at the red, red blood that slowly trickled out. Bending her head just slightly, she licked at the wounds she had created. Feeling the brush of his feathery wings against her back. She knew somewhere deep within herself. Maybe by instinct, that she had caused him pleasure one way or another. What caused her surprise was when she felt something prod her near her inner thigh.

Hearing the ragged breathing from Valgaav, she paused what she was doing. Moving her hands down his sides to rest near his hips to keep herself steady as he had done with his hands. Without her knowing it, one of her hands crept in between the two of them and sank slower until it came upon his hardened member. Lightly caressing it. She felt his hips jerk slightly as she did this. Her mouth was suddenly brought back up to have Valgaav all but rape her with his tongue, in a sense. His clothed member moved against her fingers and thigh as her left hand moved up towards his face. Those fingers glided against his cheek before moving up to his spiky and unruly hair. Threading them into his hair to keep a grip that wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

He knew at that moment it was all wrong. He wished to do so much to her, yet, here he was…half Mazoku. Desiring to make love to a Golden. A young one at that. Yet, that is why he desired her oh, so much. She wasn't tainted like the rest of her kind had been. Too young to have anything to do with what happened so long ago. He also knew it had basically broken her to have found out what her kind had done. That is when it struck him. He had frorced her to summon Darkstar, and that he was infused with that power. He might HAVE to die. He didn't wish for that. Not after he found out that Filia…she had come to care for him. Why, he didn't know, and at that moment he did not care. If he was to die, then he wanted to make her his even for a night. To feel complete, even if it was slightly sinful.

* * *

A/N: please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I love to hear from all of you devoted readers. I am sorry about the hold up and I was thinking of starting my Flame of Recca one back up, so I might be busy doing that. But, I will make sure to continue writing this one, even if I have to forget about my school stuff for awhile to keep you all happy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stay within my embrace

Chapter three

By cheraichan

He was brought back as he felt himself rub against her hand again. The desire was almost too much to bear. 'At least we are in my _fortress_' he thought ruefully as he tried to rid himself of his pants. Her hands moved away from him and lightly tugged on the belt of his pants undoing it and moved her hands inside to help coax them down to the ground. Stepping forward, he moved out of them completely while pressing his body completely against hers. His hypersensitive body parts rubbed against her cooler ones. One added bonus to having a Golden. They had cooler bodies.

At that moment he wondere3d what it would feel like inside of her. He wondered if it would be as cool as her fingers were against his body. Kissing her on the lips he murmured to her.

"Your mine." It was muffled against her lips yet, he could tell she understood as she had run a hand up his stomach to tickle him with her hands as they continued up. He caught them as he broke the kiss to take a breath. Trying to get control over his body. He was failing miserably. Both parts of him wanted her. Even the mazoku side of him wanted her. Itw as useless to fight the dragon side which was just wishing to be with one of its own kind, even if it was a Golden. She was still a dragon. 'She is a dragon…' He snaps back to his normal self as that thought rings in his head.

"Is that the only reason?" Wondering out loud. The sudden hault of all movement seemed eerie to him. None the less he did just that. Stayed absolutely still. She did the same, even to the point where her heart beat had slowed down, far below what he could beat.

"what do you mean Valgaav? What are you talking about?" The musical voice asked from in front of him. Their hands joined together, between their bodies.

She could feel that something was suddenly off about the whole situation. Calming her body into a very relaxed state. The burning feeling completely gone for the moment. What Valgaav just said didn't make any sense. It was as if she heard the tail end of a thought process that he didn't mean to say out loud. She could feel the fire still deep within her, yet she ignored it as she saw Valgaav's eyes narrow in what could only be called pain.

"Am I only attracted to you because you are a dragon?" The strain in his voice was very evident to her now. It broke her up inside. She pressed her body ever so closer to his, to try to give him support.

A/N: okay, I updated twice in one day. That has to be a record for me. I don't think I have ever done this in fact.


End file.
